Rege a kalapácsról
by MargieM
Summary: Vajon hogy került az a kalapács Lisbon íróasztalfiókjába?


_**- Te egy kalapácsot tartasz…**__ - bámult Patrick Jane kigúvadt szemekkel a fent említett tárgyra – Az íróasztalfiókodban… - nézett ez alkalommal az asztalra a férfi_

_Teresa Lisbon alig bírta megállni, hogy el ne mosolyodjon. Nem azért, mert olyan szórakoztató történet lett volna a kalapácsé, sokkal inkább azért, mert tudta, Jane, ha megveszik, sem fogja soha megtudni azt. _

**Az egész pár hónappal** korábban történt, Halloweenkor. Korábban az ünnep egyik kedvencévé nőtte ki magát, mivel Jane apró trükkjei, annak ellenére, hogy bőszen tagadta, mindig is megnevettették legbelül. Ebben az évben azonban a férfi nem volt ott, nem tekerte be vécépapírral a főnök forgószékét és nem követelt csokoládét minden a közelében megforduló ügynöktől. S ez csak még szomorúbbá tette a nőt.

Már éppen azon gondolkodott, hogy az ünnepet otthon tölti, és gyerekeket kizárva maga eszi meg a nagy tál édességet, amit már jó ideje megvett, mikor valami igen furcsa dolog történt. Ugyanis eddig nem túl színes karakterét egy kicsit árnyalva, Luther Wainwright bejelentette, hogy imádja a Halloweent, és hogy, az ünnep fényét emelendő, partit rendez a központban. Persze az is lehetséges, hogy az egész buli hátterében nem a szellemek ünneplésének vágya állt, hanem inkább az, hogy a férfi népszerűsége óriásit esett miután kirúgta Jane-t, még olyanok körében is, akik amúgy nem szívlelték a tanácsadót, és szerette volna visszanyerni támogatói egy részét, de ez semmit sem változtatott a tényen, hogy, mint magasabb beosztású, egyedülálló alkalmazott, Lisbon képtelen volt kimenteni magát az elmenetel kötelessége alól.

Így történt tehát, hogy Teresa Lisbon egy igen nehéz döntés meghozatalára kényszerült. Menjen a partira kedvenc focimezében, vagy pedig vegye fel a másik szóbajöhető ruhadarabot, nevezetesen egy térdig érő, virágmintás ruhát, és mondja, hogy lánynak öltözött? Öt percig állt a ruhásszekrény előtt, azon merengve, hogy melyik a kisebb rossz, vagy, hogy mi mást tudna kitalálni az utolsó pillanatban, de semmi más lehetőséget nem talált. Így végül, nagyot sóhajtva, utóbbit vette fel, mivel a szoknya viselése még mindig kevésbé tűnt megalázónak, mint pizsamában menni, még úgy is, hogy rajta kívül senki sem tudta, hogy a mez egyszerű hétköznapokon hálóruhaként funkcionál.

Tehát felvette a ruhát, majd keresett valami hozzá illő kardigánt a szekrényben, mivel Sacramento ugyan nem hideg időjárásáról volt nemzetközileg ismert, de október vége felé már itt is kezdtek lehűlni az éjszakák. Végül pedig átkutatta aprógardróbjának minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét, csak hogy találjon egy olyan cipőt, ami nem nagyon üt el öltözéke többi részétől. Alig öt perc keresgélés után, saját magát is meglepve, talált egy pár alkalmasnak mondható cipőt. Miközben leült ágya szélére, hogy felhúzza a fekete balerinacipőket, emlékei közt kutatott, hogy mégis honnan származhatnak. Ahogy felvette őket, meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy egy számmal nagyobbak a kelleténél, és ez a tény erősen sugalmazta azt, hogy a cipő inkább egyik lakótársnője tulajdona, mint az övé. Akárhogy is, nem voltak elviselhetetlenül nagyok, és a célnak tökéletesen megfeleltek.

Miközben a központ felé hajtott, már indokokat és kifogásokat talált kifelé, hogy hamar eljöhessen az amúgy kötelezőnek meghirdetett eseményről. Mikor behajtott a parkolóba, meglepve látta, hogy nemcsakhogy majdnem az összes ügynök úgy döntött, tiszteletét teszi a partin, de már nagy részük meg is érkezett._ Pedig_ – gondolta, ahogy a műszerfalba épített órára pillantott, mielőtt leállította a motort – _még egy negyed óra van a hivatalos kezdésig…_

Ahogy a nő beért, arra is fény derült, hogy ez az apró tény senkit sem zavart a szórakozásban. Azt is meglepve vette észre, hogy mekkora változáson ment át az iroda délután kettő óta, amikor is, a többi ügynökkel együtt, ő is haza lett parancsolva. A lámpák helyet tök és szellem alakú lampionok világítottak, az egyik sarokban pedig még igazi tökből készült lámpások is álltak – olyan fontos közéleti személyeket megformálva, mint Obama elnök, Homer Simpson vagy Peter Griffin – Jane egykori kanapéját pedig valaki elvonszolta a terem egyik sarkába, helyére pedig büféasztalt állított fel. A legtöbb íróasztalt a falakhoz tolták, helyet csinálva ezzel az ideiglenes táncparkettek, míg Cho és Rigsby asztalát összetolták, tetejüket pedig szó szerint beterítették a sok különböző alkoholos itallal. Lisbon már korábban is sejtette, hogy illene valamit hozni, mivel azonban fogyasztani sem tervezett lusta volt emiatt egy külön kört tenni.

A partizók nagy része már nem volt józannak mondható, s ez komolyan elgondolkodtatta Lisbont, hogy vajon tényleg ez volt-e Wainwright célja a partival. A nő szeme megakadt két laboroson, egyikük fején töltött pulykát formázó sapkát viselt, míg másikuk talpig kékbe volt öltözve, fején gumikacsával – mint később kiderült ez a ruha azt volt hivatott kifejezni, hogy viselője Víznek öltözött – akik kémcsöveket töltögettek valami átlátszó folyadékkal, és azokat osztogatták a már szintén nem túl józan társaiknak.

- Te igenis Jane-nek öltöztél! – hallotta a háta mögül

Ahogy Lisbon megfordult, látta, a hang egy felismerhetetlenségig maszkírozott farkasemberhez tartozik, és hogy társa valóban úgy nézett ki, mint Jane. A nő nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy arra gondolt, az igazi Jane hogy élvezné ezt a partit.

- Szerintem Wainwright ezért két hétre leküld látogatókat ellenőrizni. – tette még hozzá farkas

- Nem fér a fejedbe, hogy Simon Templar vagyok? Vagy nem is hallottál róla? Ő az Angyal… tudod, Roger Moore még sorozatot is készített róla.

- De ő nem is szőke!

- Nem is volt túl regényhű a sorozat. Patricia például egyáltalán nem is szerepelt…

Lisbonnak támadt egy olyan érzése, hogy ha nem avatkozik hamar közbe, itt még komolyabb konfliktusok lesznek, ezért odalépett a farkasemberhez.

- Chloé, - kezdte az első eszébejutó csinos titkárnő nevével – téged keres az alsó szinten.

- Engem?

- Téged.

- Mi a fene…? – vonta meg a farkas a vállát és elindult a lépcső felé

Lisbon továbbindult a meglepően nagy tömegben, hogy keressen magának egy biztosabb pontot, ahol elmeditálhat, ameddig az első vendégek haza nem indulnak. Ironikus módon az egyetlen csendesnek mondható pont Jane kanapéja volt, ígyhát a nő, bármennyire is nem tetszett neki a gondolat, hogy engedély nélkül odaül, lehuppant az egyik végére.

- Mi ez a jelmez, főnök?

A nő eddig észre sem vette Rigsbyt, aki a legközelebbi íróasztal tetején terpeszkedett. A férfin szakadt farmernadrág, kockás ing és egy öreg bőrdzseki volt, kezében pedig kalapácsot szorongatott.

- Virágoskert. – felelte a nő, közel sem büszkén – Benned kit lehet tisztelni?

- Én vagyok a vursli királya!

- És ez miben nyilvánul meg? – mérte ismét végig a férfit Lisbon

- Ebben! – válaszolt kissé túl vidáman a férfi és egy laza mozdulattal kettérántotta kabátját

Lisbon első döbbenetében szorosan becsukta a szemét, majd mikor kinyitotta, látta, hogy a dzseki belső oldalán különböző kulcstartók, fityegők és egyéb vásári mütyürkék lógtak, biztosítótűkkel helyükre rögzítve.

- És minek a kalapács? – nevetett Lisbon

- Nem tudom… Akárhány vurslist láttam, mindenek volt.

Lisbon csak megértően bólintott, tényleg volt valami a férfi magyarázatában. Mielőtt azonban a beszélgetés elmélyülhetett volna, Rigsby meglátott egy integető hóembert, és boldogan csatlakozott hozzá, maga mögött hagyva drága kalapácsát az íróasztalon. Akkor ez még fel sem tűnt Lisbonnak, és ha fel is tűnt volna, akkor is úgy gondolta volna, hogy majd visszajön érte a férfi. De ti mostanra már biztos sejtitek, hogy ez nem így lett…

Persze ez is, pont, mint az, ahogy a kalapács végül a nőnél kötött ki, egy igen hosszú véletlensorozat eredménye.

A sorozat első pontja pedig egy olyan apróság, aminek Lisbon teljesen véletlenül lett szem és fültanúja.

Ugyanis, alig fél óra után Lisbon, apró hólyagja miatt, igencsak szükségesnek találta, hogy tegyen egy kitérőt a női mosdóba. Az említett helyiség, pont, mint a központ többi része, Halloweeni díszekkel volt telezsúfolva, s bár Lisbon csak saját nevében tudott beszélni, de volt elég erős érzése, hogy az ott dolgozó hölgyek egyikének sem nyerte el tetszését az óriási műpók, ami az egyik fülke sarkába fészkelte be magát. Ezt a feltételezést az is alátámasztotta, hogy valaki egyszer már láthatóan megpróbálta leszedni a pókot, azonban az igencsak masszívan a helyére volt ragasztva, így a bátor próbálkozó beérte az állat egyik lábának letépésével.

Maga az incidens, ami elindította az események folyamatát, pedig akkor történt, mikor Lisbon visszafelé tartott a biztonságosnak vélt kanapéjára. Ahogy keresztülvágott a tömegen, szó szerint beleütközött Sarahba, és ezzel egy igen érdekes beszélgetés fültanújává vált.

- Wayne, megígérted, hogy eljössz velünk csokit vadászni… - nyafogott a nő olyan hangosan, hogy még a hangzavarban is jól hallható volt

- De nem azt mondtad, hogy Ben még nem is ehet csokit? Inkább igyál te is egyet! – ajánlotta Rigsby, aki már közel sem volt szomjas

- És majd vezessek piásan, Bennel a hátsó ülésen? – visított a nő, olyan hangon, hogy még Lisbon is megijedt

- Miért, Bent elhoztad?

- Itt van a kezemben! – mire Sarah idáig jutott, már az egész terem őket figyelte, síri csendben

- Benito! – kapta ki a megdöbbent bébit Rigsby anyja kezéből

Sarah, aki úgy döntött, hogy az incidens már így is nagyobb figyelmet kapott, mint kellett volna, újabb érvek felhozása helyett elkezdte kifelé vonszolni apát és fiát. A többiek még egy pillanatig figyelték őket, aztán mindenki visszatért ahhoz, amit éppen csinált.

Lisbon is így tett: visszasétált a kanapéhoz és leült. Alig huppant le, társaságot kapott, Grace személyében.

- Hát te? – kérdezte kíváncsian Grace-t, akiről azt hitte, a partit élvezők oldalán áll

- Rémesen töri a lában a csizmám. – sóhajtott a nő

Lisbon végignézett a térdig érő, bőrfűzős bőrcsizmákon, és el kellett ismernie, hogy azok tényleg igen kényelmetlennek néztek ki. Ahogy feljebb pillantott és megvizsgálta a nő ruhájának többi részét, nagyon meglepődött, mivel azok leírására is csak a fekete és a bőr szavak voltak alkalmasak.

- Macskanő? – kérdezte végül Lisbon, annak ellenére, hogy Grace nem viselt sem fület, sem farkat

- Xena. – vigyorodott el a nő – Mindig is ez volt a kedvenc jelmezem. – tette hozzá egy kissé félénken

- Én mező vagyok.

- Kreatív! – bólintott elismerően a harcos hercegnő

_Nehéz idők, nehéz döntések_ – akarta volna válaszolni Lisbon, de egyrészt meggondolta magát, másrészt pedig a zene hirtelen megállt.

- Nos, emberek… - töltötte be a hirtelen keletkezett csendet Wainwright izgatott hangja – Itt az ideje kihirdetni a jelmezverseny eredményeit!

- Volt verseny? – kérdezte halkan Lisbon

- Igen, aki akart nevezhetett. – válaszolt Grace, ahogy mindketten felálltak és megpróbáltak közelebb furakodni Wainwrighthoz és a rögtönzött pódiumhoz amin állt

- Tehát, - folytatta a férfi, pont mikor hősnőink látóterébe került – a két fizetett szabadnap nyertese… - a bűvésznek öltözött férfi levette fejéről cilinderét, és néhány színpadias mozdulat után kivett belőle egy apró borítékot – Nem más, mint… Kim Lewis a DNS-laborból, igen fantáziadús Víz jelmezével!

Mindenki tapsolni kezdett, mialatt Kim kifáradt középre, hogy mindenki megnézhesse.

- Igyunk az egészségére! – tette még hozzá Wainwright, mielőtt elővarázsolt egy pohár italt kalapjából

A Lisbon mellett álló két laboros fiú, isten tudja miért, de kuncogni kezdett. A nő nem tulajdonított túl nagy figyelmet nekik, mígnem valami igencsak furcsa történt. Wainwright ugyanis egy húzásra megitta az italt, majd köhögni kezdett, végül pedig lerogyott az egyik nem messzi székre. A zene újraindult, a csoport nagyobb része visszatért a táncparkettre, egy kisebb részük a nyertes jelmezt csodálta, egy még kisebb rész pedig, ami mindössze Lisbonból, Grace-ből egy kórboncnokból és a két fiúból állt pedig Wainwright köré csoportosult. A férfi nem volt ájult, egyelőre, de alig kivehető szavai is egy unikornishoz szóltak.

- Mi baja lehet? – kérdezte Grace a kórboncnokot, aki Wainwright pulzusát ellenőrizte éppen

- Nincs sok gyakorlatom élő embereken, de… - kezdte a nő, de Lisbon közbeszólt

- Ti tudjátok mit ivott, igaz?

- Azt hitte, hogy víz van a pohárban. – bólintott az egyik fiú, de nem válaszolt a kérdésre

- És mi volt? – kérdezett vissza Lisbon aggódva

- Vodka… elég erős vodka… meg egy kis… de az nem veszélyes…

- Nem gondoltuk, hogy ennyire kiüti… - tette hozzá az első mentegetőzve – Ugye rendben lesz?

- Nem hinném, hogy olyan baja lenne, amit ne tudna kialudni. – mondta ki a végső diagnózist a boncnok, a két fiatal látható megkönnyebbülésére – De azért vigyétek valami nyugodtabb helyre. – tette még hozzá, mielőtt ismét eltűnt a tömegben

- Segítsünk?

- Inkább ne, csináltatok ti már elég bajt. – húzta el a száját Lisbon

- Én azért segítek. – lépett közelebb Grace időközben teljesen elájult főnökéhez

- Rendben. Én megfogom a fejét, te a lábát, jó?

Grace bólintott, s már neki is állt jó fogást keresni ájult főnökén. Végül a férfi hóna alá nyúl, mialatt Lisbon annak bokát szorította meg.

- Fogod, Grace? – kérdezte a másik nő, nem akarva semmit sem akarva elhamarkodni

- Nem hiszem, hogy lenne jobb fogás rajta.

Ezt a kijelentés igennek véve Lisbon óvatosan megemelte a férfi bokáit, Grace pedig ugyanígy tett az ájult ügynök másik végén. Wainwright könnyebb volt, mint amire a nő először számított, de ahogy jobban belegondolt, hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy a férfi amúgy sem túl nagy testsúlya - hiszen, valljuk be, az vasággyal sem nyomot többet hetven kilogrammnál - kettővel elosztva alig több mint egy kisgyermeké.

- Holnap biztos fájni fog a háta. – jegyezte meg a fiatalabb nő, ahogy megpróbáltak utat törni maguknak a tömegben

- Igen, de ez még mindig a jobbik eset. Képzeld el, mi lett volna, ha otthagyjuk…

- Igazad van. – mosolyodott el halványan Grace - Viszont szívesen megnézném az arcát, amikor holnap felébred.

Lisbon nem osztotta ezt a véleményt, mivel majdnem teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi azt az ügynököt fogja elővenni ájulása és hátfájása miatt, akit másnap legelőször meglát, de nem adott különösebb hangot ellenvéleményének. Egyrészt azért, mert tudta, a fiatal ügynöknő úgysem lesz jelen az ominózus ébredésnél, másrészt pedig azért, mert elérkeztek a férfi irodájának ajtajához, és ezzel egy kisebb akadályba is ütköztek.

Az ajtó kinyitása magában nem okozott volna különösebb gondot, azonban Wainwright jóval előrelátóbb volt, mint az ügynökök nagy része és irodája ajtaját kulcsra zárta.

- Tegyük le? – kérdezte Grace miután ráébredt: akárhogy is próbálkozik, ezt az ajtót képtelen lesz kinyitni mindössze könyöke használatával

- Szerintem igen.

Így tehát óvatosan leengedték a férfi testét a földre, közben halkan hálát adva az égnek, hogy a folyosó elég kihalt volt ahhoz, hogy ez lehetséges legyen.

- Te nézed a nadrágzsebeket, enyém a többi. – indítványozta Grace

Lisbon bólintott és neki is állt a ráeső rész átvizsgálásának. Hamar szerencséje lett, a négyből már a második zsebben valami kulcsszerűt tapogatott ki, s mikor kihúzta a tárgyat, boldogan látta, hogy igaza volt.

- Megvan! – adott halkan hangot örömének miközben gyorsan felállt, hogy kinyissa az ajtót

Grace is felegyenesedett mellette, kíváncsian figyelve kezének minden mozdulatát. Ez alkalommal is szerencséje lett: a közel tizenöt különböző kulcsból a harmadik illet a zárba.

- Vigyük be! – adta ki a parancsot, ahogy az ajtó kitárult

Grace lehajolt, és megpróbált a férfi karjai alá nyúlni. Ez alkalommal jóval nehezebb dolga volt, mint amikor a székből emelték fel a férfit, de végül sikerrel jártak.

Nem vitték messzire, ugyanis a férfi díványa alig egy méterre állt az ajtótól.

- Zárjuk be? – kérdezte Grace a még mindig a zárban lógó kulcsokra pillantva

- Szerintem nem szükséges. – rázta meg a fejét Lisbon, miközben kivette e kulcscsomót a zárból és a férfi lazán ökölbe szoruló kezébe hajtotta őket

Ha lett volna ott egy pokróc, még be is takargatták volna, de sajnos az élet nem volt ennyire jó Wainwrighthoz. Így, jobb híján, otthagyták, a lehető leghalkabban csukva be maguk mögött az ajtót.

- Remélem, azt fogja hinni, hogy félájultan még elbotorkált idáig, és nem akarja majd megkeresni az ügynököt, aki a zsebeiben turkált. – jegyezte meg Grace, ahogy visszatértek a táncolókhoz

Lisbon nem válaszolt, csak fáradtan bólintott. A nő az igazat megvallva már nagyon szívesen hazament volna, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy lesznek majd egy páran, akik hasonló segítségre szorulnak az este végére, ezért úgy döntött, hogy marad. Végülis, ha meggondolná magát, senki sem tartja fogva.

Ahogy átverekedte magát a termen, hogy visszaüljön békés kis kanapéjára, egy igazán meglepő látvány fogadta. A kanapé ugyanis sem üres, sem pedig békés nem volt. A helyfoglalók nem mások voltak, mint Tamsin Wade ügynök gyorsreagálású csapatának robosztus tagjai, akik, ha testméretükből és véralkohol szintjükből indulunk ki, már túl voltak a negyedik korsón is. Az igazi problémát azonban nem Csipkerózsika, Hamupipőke és Belle jelentette, akik a kanapén terültek el, hanem a többiek – Hófehérke, Ariel, egy ninja és egy ballonkabátos figura – aki a legközelebbi asztal körül álltak, áthatolhatatlan pajzsot alkotva valami körül, amiből mindössze annyi volt észlelhető a külvilág számára, hogy időnként csattant egy nagyot és ez láthatóan nagyon boldoggá tette az emberi falat.

Lisbon, akinek hirtelen nagyon rossz érzése támadt, kinézte a legkisebb alakot a négy közül, történetesen a ninját, majd egy határozott mozdulattal hátrább húzta és helyére lépett. Egy pillanaton múlt, hogy nem rekedt kint, mivel a két hercegkisasszony szinte azonnal közelebb lépett egymáshoz, de a nőnek sikerült beékelődnie közéjük. A látvány pedig, ami a nő szeme elé tárult, leírhatatlan volt.

Ariel, aki legalább egy fejjel magasabb volt a többieknél, két üveg italt szorongatott, Hófehérkének pedig eldobható műanyagpoharakból álló tornyok voltak kezeiben, amikről már az első pillanatban ordított: legalább ötven ember számára elég lennének. De természetesen csak akkor, ha ivásról volt szó, és itt láthatólag nem ez volt a helyzet.

A harmadik alak, akinek a nő nem látta arcvonásait, mivel Ariel teljes mértékben beárnyékolta őt a félhomályos szobában, egyik kezében egy kalapácsot – Rigsby kalapácsát tartotta. Persze nem csak úgy viccből. Az asztal sarkán ugyanis egy műanyagpohár-kupac állt, néhány igencsak fontosnak tűnő akta tetején. A ballonkabátos – aki a szája sarkából kiálló szivar tanúbizonysága szerint Columbo volt – célzott, majd gyakorlott mozdulattal kilapította a kupacot.

- Tíz pohár emberek! Új rekord! – ordította teli torokból Hófehérke

Ariel, aki szintén kiáltott valamit, ami azonban érthetetlen volt, az egyik üveget Hófehérke kezébe nyomta, majd magasba emelte Columbo kalapácsot tartó kezét. Ekkor, ahogy a férfi beljebb fordult a körbe, az egyik kék lámpa fénye megvilágította arcát, valami nagyon meglepőt hozva Lisbon tudomására.

- Cho? – nézett döbbenten a férfira

- Majdnem el is felejtettem már azt a nevet! – emelte üres kezét homlokához a férfi, és ezzel bizonyossá vált, hogy már ő sem volt szomjas

- Azt hittem ennél több eszed van… - kezdte Lisbon a védjegyévé vált anyáskodást, ahogy elvette a férfitől a kalapácsot – Mi van, ha eltörsz valamit? Vagy ha véletlenül valaki kezére ütsz? – Cho nem válaszolt, csak cipőit bámulta – Ti meg, –fordult most a két hercegkisasszonyhoz – mit gondoltok, mit szólna Wade, ha ezt látná.

- Nagyon élvezném!

Lisbon ijedtében összerezzent a kiáltástól. Ahogy megfordult, a ninjával találta szembe magát, aki időközben levette maszkját. Ahogy szemei találkoztak Wade ügynökével, és orrát megcsapta a nő lehelete, biztossá vált számára, hogy fele akkora testsúlya ellenére ugyanannyit ivott, mint csapatának tagjai.

- Ugyan, kishölgy – fogta meg Lisbon vállát Ariel, aki vagy nem ismerte Lisbont, vagy, ami valószínűbb, nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy emlékezzen olyan csekélységekre, mint a nevek – Miért nem iszik egyet velünk? Maga is megnyugodna, mi is megnyugodnánk, és abbahagynánk ezt a butaságot.

Lisbon, akit teljesen lefagyasztott az éles kontraszt, ami a férfi nagydarab teste és mély hangja és ruhája, parókája és szóhasználata között húzódott, nem tudott erre mit válaszolni. Ariel elvette kezét a nő válláról, és bíztató arckifejezéssel öntött egy pohárral a kezében lévő üveg tartalmából.

- Igen, igazad van Carl! Iszunk egyet a nagy ijedelemre, és aztán beállunk táncolni. Úgy is elígérkeztem egy vadmacskához a rablásiaktól… - szólt közbe Hófehérke, és ő maga is italokat kezdett tölteni – Egy Cho cimborának, egy a főnöknek, egy a kis Carlynak és egy nekem! – töltötte ki emberfeletti sebességgel az italokat

Carl, hogy át tudja venni sajátját, a kezében lévőt átnyújtotta Lisbonnak.

- Fenékig! – kiáltott valaki

Wade, Cho és a hercegnők megismételték a felkiáltást és megitták az italokat. Azonban Lisbon, aki még abban sem volt biztos, hogy mi van a poharában, nemhogy abban, hogy meg akarja-e inni, csak csendben állt a kör közepén.

- Ugyan már főnök! – kiáltott a túlságosan is boldog Cho – Ez csak tequila… Bosco emlékére!

_Csak tequila… _ - forgatta Lisbon a szemét. Azonban a többiek is nekiálltak bíztatni, sőt, egyikük még tapsolni is kezdett, és a nő tudta: nincs menekvés. Körülnézett, remélve, hogy megesik rajta a felsőbb hatalmak szíve, és dobnak neki egy mentőövet, de csak azzal szembesült, hogy most már majdnem az egész terem az ő nevét skandálja és tapsol. Grimaszolt, és szájához emelte a poharat.

Ahogy lenyelte az italt, az egész világ megfordult körülötte. Ha tequila volt a pohárban, akkor igen jó fajta kellett, hogy legyen, mert ilyen erőssel még sosem volt dolga a nőnek. Meg is kérdezte volna, hogy pontosan mit ivott és mennyit, ha nem lett volna fontosabb találnia egy mozdulatlan pontot a forgó teremben.

A kalapácsot az asztalra rakta, egyik kezét megtámasztva mellette az asztallapon, mialatt a másikkal Cho vállába kapaszkodott és valahogy elbotorkált a kanapéig. Lehuppant, félig Belle-re, félig pedig Hamupipőkére, akik odébb húzódtak, helyet adva a nőnek maguk közt.

Lisbon utolsó emléke az volt erről az estéről, ahogy ott ült, a három férfikölnitől bűzlő hercegnő közt, és teljes lényével arra összpontosít, hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha meg sem érezte volna az italt.

**Teresa Lisbon másnap** reggelarra ébredt, hogy fázik. Megszorította takaróját, hogy szorosabbra húzhassa maga körül, de abban a pillanatban, hogy ujjai megérintették az anyagot, tudta, hogy az nem az ő jól megszokott, álompuha, bolyhos pamutból készült pokróca, és ez igencsak megrémítette. Nem merte kinyitni szemeit, egyrészt, mert félt, hogy mit látna, másrészt pedig mert már csukott szemmel is kezdte érezni az elkerülhetetlen fejfájást, amit a fény csak még jobban felerősített volna.

Így, ott feküdt egy pár pillanatig, miközben ráébredt egy-két dologra. Egyrészt, nem emlékezett arra, hogy hol volt, sem arra, hogy hogyan került oda. Abban viszont biztos volt, hogy előző este szoknyát viselt, most mégis érezte azt a kellemetlen érzést, amit akkor érez az ember, mikor egy szűkfarmer a lábszára köré csavarodik. De nem ez volt mind közül a legmeglepőbb. Nem, az az volt, hogy rejtélyes nadrágja össze nem csavarodott szárába volt tuszkolva valami.

Mivel tudta, a fejfájás még órákig nem fog elmúlni, nagyot sóhajtott, és felült. Ahogy kinyitotta szemeit, első pillanatban jobban megijedt, mint mikor észrevette az idegen tárgyat nadrágszárában. Egyik szemére ugyanis nem látott. Pontosabban látott, de csak és kizárólag zöldet… Aztán, ahogy szeméhez kapott, megnyugodhatott, mivel rájött, hogy mindössze egy öntapadó cetlit ragasztottak a homlokára ismeretlen elkövetők. Levette, hogy elolvashassa mit akartak valakik ennyire tudtára adni, azonban képtelen volt kiolvasni az apró, összefolyt betűket, és tudta, nem ő a hibás.

Miután összegyűrte és elhajította a cetlit, jobban körülnézett, és csak ekkor fogta fel, hogy a központ padlásán van, Jane ágyában. Lerúgta magáról a takarót, és megpróbált felállni. Nem ment túl könnyen, egyrészt, mert az egyensúlya még mindig nem volt az igazi, a másik ok pedig a nadrágjába tuszkolt valami volt. Ahogy felállt, rögtön le is rogyott a kicsit odébb álló székre. Mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy az öreg szék nem fog összetörni alatta, figyelmét a nadrágra összpontosította.

A farmer határozottan az övé volt, ezt egy bevásárlási blokk és egy hajgumi is jól bizonyította. Az viszont, hogy hogy került a központba és még inkább, hogy hogy került fel rá, örök rejtély. Ahogy lejjebb pillantott, látta, hogy egyik cipője hiányzik – ezt amúgy azóta sem találta meg – és hogy cipőtlen lábfeje mellett valami szürke lóg ki a nadrágból. Lehajolt és kivette a tárgyat, és ekkor jött rá, hogy az előző esti kalapácsot tartja kezében. A nyélre egy ugyanolyan cetli volt csavarva, mint amilyet homlokán talált. Óvatosan lecsavarta, és egy fekete filctollal írt üzenetet talált. Ennek sem volt tökéletes a külalakja, de, főleg, mivel végig nagybetűkkel volt írva, jóval olvashatóbb volt, mint a másik.

_**Viseld gondját, Tess, téged kicsi lényének utolsó szálkáival is szeret. **_

_**UI: Ludvig Anderssonnak hívják**_

Lisbon, akárhogy gondolkodott, senkit sem tudott felidézni közel sem eseménytelen életéből, aki Tessnek szólította volna, de ahogy a kalapácsra nézett, tudta, neki szól az üzenet. Azon is elgondolkodott, hogy vajon mennyi alkoholt kell ahhoz bevinni egy emberi szervezetbe, hogy az részeg delíriumában skandináv neveket kezdjen adni olyan tárgyaknak mint egy kalapács, vagy pedig, hogy az illető azt halluciánja: az a bizonyos kalapács _tényleg_ be is mutatkozott neki. Ahogy aztán megforgatta a kalapácsot, és meglátta rajta az IKEA logót, legalább a név eredete nyert egy kis értelmet számára. Azonban jótevőjének, kiléte továbbra is rejtély volt számára. Végül megvonta a vállát és felállt.

Csak ahogy leért az irodába, jutott eszébe, hogy a parti péntek este volt, s ezt gyorsan be is helyettesítette a fejében az ok-okozati összefüggések levonására szolgáló táblázatba. _Ok: tegnap péntek volt. Okozat: ma szombat van. Ok: ma szombat van. Okozat: ma nincs munka._

Ezzel a boldog tudattal lépett be irodájába, ahol, nagy szerencséjére, tartott egy pár pótcsizmát. Levette a különben teljesen feleslegesnek mondható nadrágot szoknyája alól, a csizmákat pedig felhúzta. Végül, egy pár pillanat gondolkodás után, fiókja mélyére süllyesztette a kalapácsot, hátha tulajdonosa keresni fogja hétfőn.

Azonban soha senki nem jött Ludvigért. És itt véget is ér ez a mese.

_**- Te csak **_**hiszed**_, hogy mindent tudsz rólam. – mondta végül, jóval több komolyságot csempészve a mondatba, mint eredetileg tervezte, s közben mégsem olyan komolyan mondva, mint ahogy értette._

**Vége**

**Remélem mindenkinek tetszett, és lesz olyan jó hozzám, hogy hagy egy kommentet.**


End file.
